Dressed to Impress
by ally127
Summary: The simplicity of the Jedi apparel was in many ways symbolic of the selfless compassion that portrayed the Jedi order. In Anakin’s case, it portrayed something else, or rather, someone else.


"Wizard…" Anakin awed. Very quickly, the excitement began to overwhelm him. "There're so many to choose from!"

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile at his padawan's enthusiasm. "Well then," he gave the pre-teen a nudge, "take your pick."

Anakin didn't have to be told twice; he all but scampered to the wall stocked with Jedi garments. After all, today was _finally _the day his master was letting him choose a different color variation of his Jedi uniform rather than the ordinary padawan garb.

However, Anakin didn't get very far. He stopped short, hesitating.

The cloaks, tunics, tabards, robes, trousers, and boots along the wall were stacked on shelves and arranged by color: lights on the left and darks on the right, with the progressing shades in between.

"What's wrong, Anakin?"

His eyes shifted back and forth along the rows of garments. "I don't know what color I want…"

Obi-Wan let out a chuckle. "Shall I make a suggestion?"

"Do you have one in mind?" Anakin glanced back.

"I do," he nodded. "Since you always seem to have a dislike for the cold, then perhaps…" The Jedi Master led him down toward the darker shades. "Then perhaps, you'd like a darker color."

Anakin seemed to consider this.

"Darker colors," Obi-Wan clarified, "Are better absorbers of light and therefore are better radiators of heat."

"Then dark it is!" Anakin picked up his pace and stopped in front of the black garments. "I want a black outer-tunic," he decided, picking up one that was too small. He grinned. "I remember when I was this size. It wasn't that long ago, huh Master? …Master?"

_Where'd he…?_ Anakin spun around, searching for his lost Master. He wasn't far at all.

Obi-Wan faced the shelf of dark brown cloaks. Slowly, he picked one up and held it loosely in his fingers. It was the same dark brown, Anakin instantly noticed, that Qui-Gon wore.

"Oh," Anakin whispered. Then, a bit louder, "Master?"

The elder Jedi straightened and folded the cloak neatly back in place. "Yes, Padawan?" he replied, giving Anakin his full attention.

"I…" _No, change the subject. _He cleared his throat, "I've decided to wear a black outer-tunic."

Obi-Wan nodded and made his way toward Anakin. "That's fine. But, it looks too small."

"What? Oh, yeah." Anakin put the small-sized tunic back and grabbed a larger one. "Maybe this one?" he held it up for his master to see.

"That's better. You can try it on after you—"

"Wizard!" Anakin snatched a black tabard. "It's made out of synthetic leather! Can I wear this too, Master?"

Obi-Wan breathed out the breath his was saving for his unfinished sentence. "It's your choice."

Anakin grinned with glee and hung the tabard over his arm along with the outer-tunic. He faced the shelves once again and tapped his chin, trying to decide what color he should choose for the under-tunic. Then, with a glance to his left, a stroke of brilliance hit him. He knew the exact color he would select.

But first, Anakin carefully folded the black outer-tunic and placed it back on the appropriate shelf. Receiving a curious glance from his master, he explained, "I've changed my mind."

A couple steps to the left and Anakin claimed his new tunic. "Dark brown, like Qui-Gon." He gave his master a small smile, unsure of how he would react.

Obi-Wan reciprocated the small smile and spoke in an equally small tenor. "Like Qui-Gon."

"…Master, if you're uncomfortable—"

"No." Slowly, he met him eye-to-eye and placed his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "I'm not uncomfortable, Anakin." Obi-Wan's smile was brighter now. "There are moments when I see a lot of Qui-Gon in you, particularly his stubbornness…"

Anakin smirked, taking it as a compliment.

"So, I believe this color will suit you well."

"Thank you, Master. I'm glad you approve."

Because ultimately, he was doing this for Obi-Wan.

END

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review. Any comment will do! ;)


End file.
